


Little Warrior

by sisterwinchester (takemehome)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome/pseuds/sisterwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugo found a cat in the woods. And he decided to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr about cat armor. Headcanon ficlet about Lugo and his little rebel cat. Set pre-Sinuessa. //unbeta'd.

Usually he was already quite good at the language that was spoken in the rebel camp, but especially when he was excited or sad, Lugo reverted to their mother tongue. Agron sat next to him in front of his tent, groaning. The last fight had left them all with sore muscles and wounds that needed to be tended to. Everyone needed a little rest.

Watching the cat stroll back and forth, a soft smile spread over Lugo's face. Agron eyed him curiously.

"I didn't think that little beast would make it when you brought it from the woods." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Lugo. Scratching his beard, Lugo never took his eyes off the little feline.

"It's a tough one. A little warrior." He grinned.

Agron snorted. "It's a cat, Lugo. A cat. I knew Roman shits have a thing for them, and that they keep the houses clean from mice, but I didn't know hairy giants from East of the Rhine needed a furball to play with."

Lugo shook his head. "Agron. Look at it, roaming the camp. Not a care in the world. Proud. Fearless, but wary. We could all learn from it." He shoved Agron a bit, and they both laughed.

"Fuck the gods." The sun was low and Agron squinted. "Learn from a cat?"

"Think about it, Agron!" The cat always ran back to Lugo, before going back and exploring another corner, another small hill, sniffing at the things that were left behind on the floor. "Have you ever seen a cat kill his prey? They're killers. Little killers. And fast!" He picked up a little leather scrap from beside him and held it up for the cat to play with. Agron rubbed his forehead, his eyelids heavy from the need to sleep. The cat jumped and Lugo laughed with a low rumble. He picked it up, placed it on his lap and rubbed the soft fur of its belly.

"Also, did you know she hates water? It's because she's smart. She is very smart."

"So, it's a she?" Agron smiled. He had never seen Lugo's eyes light up like that before.

"Of course it is. Her name is Wolke. Like the clouds over the Rhine."


End file.
